The present invention relates to refrigerators, and more particularly to limiting adverse effects of power outages on the operation of refrigerators.
One of the problems with refrigerator use is the effect of power outages. When a power outage occurs, food or other items within the refrigerator may be subjected to spoilage which can be costly.
One approach to address the problems associated with power outages in refrigerators is the use of a home generator. There are a number of problems associated with the use of home generators. Another problem is that the home generators are relatively expensive to purchase. Although it may be possible to rent a generator, often times power outages affect a number of people at the same time and demand is too high for companies that rent generators to meet the demand. Another problem with generators is that when not in use, they must be stored away from flame or sparks such as in a garage or vented storage, but when in use they should be operated outside for safety reasons. The use of generators in multi-unit dwellings presents additional problems, such as permission and agreement of landlords and/or resident associations and operational logistics.
Another problem with using generators is the limited power generated. The power to run a refrigerator, minimal lighting and a computer or television set may require a generator that delivers 2,500 watts or more of power. Generator prices go up by the power required. A home generator should be installed by a licensed electrician and must never be plugged, or back fed into a standard household outlet.
An alternative approach is to install a compressor kit such as may be sold by repair shops or appliance part stores. Typically compressor kits are expensive and require significant time and effort to install.
Another alternative approach is to store cold compress and ice bags in their refrigerator when the power outage is predictable such as hurricanes, snowstorms, tornadoes. Ice bags and cold compress are less expensive than home generators and addresses the problem for perhaps a couple of hours. One of the problems with this approach is that additional space is required in the refrigerator, potentially displacing food items.
Another alternative is to use cold boxes. Consumers may use cold boxes in an attempt to reduce food spoilage. This activity consumes time and effort in moving the food from the refrigerator to the cold boxes and after the power is restored and the refrigerator is working properly, the consumers need to return the food to the refrigerator and clean the cold boxes. In addition, consumers would generally need multiple cold cases, such as four to ten cold cases, in order to have sufficient space to fit all the food from a typical refrigerator. Another drawback to this approach is that it is a temporary solution lasting perhaps a few hours.
Thus, it is apparent that the effect of power outages on refrigerators is problematic, with a number of diverse attempts at addressing the problem.